Peri Tidur
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Otak genius Shikamaru tidak bisa menerima dengan keberadaan peri, karena baginya itu adalah hal yang tidak logis. Tapi, bagaimana jika kedatangan peri manis nan cerewet justru mematahkan prinsip Shikamaru untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak logis? / "Shikamaru, kau tahu apa tugas Peri Tidur, kan?" / For SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher: Choco Dream / Mind RnR?


**Peri Tidur**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

 **Cerita ini punyanya Yola-ShikaIno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For SIVE 2018 – ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream  
** _ **Escape Reality and Live Your Dream!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings Inside  
[OOC, typo(s), dll]**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari gumpalan awan yang bergerak searah hembusan angin. Sesekali dia menguap, namun masih berusaha terjaga untuk mendengar celotehan seorang—atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut seekor—peri.

Iya, tidak salah lagi, Shikamaru—nama pria itu—sepertinya mengidap suatu gangguan yang membuat dirinya terus bermimpi tentang peri kecil ini. Setidaknya itu kesimpulan logis yang dapat Shikamaru berikan pada dirinya, meskipun berulang kali peri yang tingginya hanya seukuran jari telunjuknya menjelaskan bahwa keberadaannya memang nyata.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya peri kecil itu sambil menduduki batang hidung Shikamaru. Ia tampak ceria meskipun sang pendengar dongengnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Kau membuatku pusing," kata Shikamaru. Mau tidak mau keberadaan peri ini mengganggu pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya.

Masing-masing sayap di punggung peri itu perlahan berkibas, menerbangkan si empunya sayap dari landasannya. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku ceritakan, Tuan Merepotkan," ucap peri itu kecewa.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Ino," jawab Shikamaru memanggil nama peri tidurnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya kembali duduk setelah sekian lama berbaring di atas hamparan rumput. Ia menguap kembali sebelum bertanya pada Ino. "Masih berapa lama lagi aku tertidur?"

"Sebentar lagi harusnya kamu bangun, mau bangun lebih cepat?" tawar Ino. Ia menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru membalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Cukup sekali kau memaksa aku bangun di dunia nyataku, itu sangat merepotkan," tolak Shikamaru. Ia teringat beberapa minggu lalu ketika Ino memaksa Shikamaru untuk bangun. Seharian itu Shikamaru tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, kepalanya terasa pusing dan dunia di sekelilingnya seakan berputar. Akhirnya ketika dia beristirahat dan bermimpi dia bertemu dengan Ino yang sedang menertawakan dirinya.

Ino tertawa hingga berguling-guling di udara. Rambut pirangnya yang hanya sebahu itu berantakan, untung saja jepit rambut merah yang dipakainya masih mampu menahan sebagian rambutnya. Jika tidak, penampakkan Ino sudah seperti singa jantan saja.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak berhenti menyebutku merepotkan, ya sudah aku langsung mengirimmu kembali ke dunia nyata dan terjaga. Tapi aku tidak menyangka efek dari peri tidur yang memaksakan kliennya untuk bangun sampai separah itu bagi si klien. Peri tidur lain sepertinya tidak punya pengalaman dengan klien yang langsung jatuh sakit saat mereka memotong jatah tidur klien." Ino tertawa, meskipun tak sampai berguling seperti tadi.

" _Tsk mendokusei,_ " balas Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino berhenti, kalung _dream catcher_ -nya memancarkan cahaya. "Sepertinya ini saatnya untuk membangunkanmu," ucap Ino. Ia mencabut sehelai bulu putih dari kalungnya lalu merapalkan mantra miliknya. _"Emdreazvim katheer Nara Shikamaru!"_ seru Ino. Bulu itu akhirnya berubah ukuran menjadi lebih besar dan transparan, persis seperti kaca. Jangan heran mengapa Ino bisa mengangkatnya, karena bulu ini tetap ringan meskipun berubah ukuran.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, siap menerima bulu itu. Ia sudah sering melakukan ritual yang Ino sebut 'ritual pengembalian diri' ini sehingga dia hafal betul semua tahapannya.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu apa tugas Peri Tidur, kan?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Memastikan kliennya tidur dengan cukup dan bermimpi indah," jawab Shikamaru malas. Jarang sekali Ino tidak langsung memberikan bulu itu padanya.

Kali ini Ino mengangguk. "Itulah tugasku, Ino si Peri Tidur."

Bulu itu akhirnya berpindah tangan dari Ino kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menggenggamnya erat, lalu perlahan tubuhnya menjadi transparan secara perlahan. Ino masih memperhatikan proses pengembalian ini, agar tidak ada yang terlewat. Sampai saatnya tiba, Ino kembali buka suara. "Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru!"

Lalu Shikamaru menghilang dari dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar tidurnya. Pukul lima pagi dan saatnya mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera mandi.

Semakin hari kondisi tubuh Shikamaru semakin membaik, apalagi semenjak dia tersesat di dunia mimpi dan bertemu dengan Ino. Baginya kehadiran peri memang hanya sebatas dongeng anak-anak saja, tapi merasakan sendiri keajaibannya membuat otak genius Shikamaru harus mengalah demi sesuatu yang tidak logis ini. Dia tak pernah memasang alarm untuk membangunkannya, karena dia tahu sudah ada Ino si Peri Tidur yang mengatur jadwal tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pekerjaan Shikamaru tidak terlalu merepotkan, sehingga dia bisa lebih cepat beristirahat di flatnya. Shikamaru melepaskan seragam dan semua aksesoris yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia merendam dirinya di _bathtub_ dengan air hangat untuk mencairkan kepenatannya seharian ini.

Shikamaru selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, tanpa tugas dan panggilan kerja yang kadang merepotkan. Tidur menjadi kegiatan kesukaannya setelah melihat awan putih dengan langit biru. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Shikamaru tahu tidur adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan bila bersama peri tidurnya.

Seusai membersihkan diri, Shikamaru bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengenakan kaos serta celana pendek—setelannya setiap hendak tidur. Cahaya dari lampu kamar digantikan dengan lampu tidur yang ada di samping ranjang Shikamaru. Saatnya untuk tidur dan bertemu dengan peri tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata Shikamaru terbuka, memberi kesempatan obsidiannya untuk melihat sekeliling kamar tidurnya. Meskipun gelap, bola mata kelam Shikamaru masih mampu menangkap dua jarum jam pada jam dindingnya. Sudah pukul lima pagi dan Shikamaru terbangun layaknya orang normal.

Mungkin aneh, tapi tidak mendapati sosok Ino yang merecoki mimpinya membuat Shikamaru sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ritual-ritual aneh milik peri tidur yang sudah sekian lama dijalani Shikamaru tidak dia lakukan tadi malam. Tidurnya seperti orang normal kebanyakkan, persis seperti keinginan otak genius Shikamaru. Tapi sudut hatinya berkata lain, ada sesuatu yang kurang pagi ini. Tidak ada ritual, dunia mimpi, ataupun Ino. Semuanya terasa kosong malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian Ino menghilang dari mimpinya, Shikamaru mulai putus asa. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa Ino hanya meliburkan diri dari tugasnya sebagai peri tidur, tapi sudah tiga bulan Shikamaru melewati malam tanpa Ino di mimpinya. Meskipun demikian, tanpa kehadiran Ino di mimpinya, jam tidur Shikamaru selalu cukup. Shikamaru juga selalu bangun tepat waktu, bukan hanya di hari kerjanya akan tetapi juga di hari liburnya.

"Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

Malam ini Shikamaru duduk di kursi yang menghadap jendela kamarnya. Langit malam ini tidak gelap seperti biasanya, ada puluhan bintang serta satu bulan sabit yang menghiasinya. Pikiran Shikamaru melanglang buana ke segala kemungkinan mendapatkan Ino kembali. Namun otak geniusnya tak mampu menemukan cara untuk hal yang tidak logis seperti peri tidur ini. Tapi, Shikamaru sendiri yakin bahwa Ino tidak mungkin menghilang dengan mudah.

" _Shika, kau tahu apa tugas Peri Tidur, kan?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

" _Memastikan kliennya tidur dengan cukup dan bermimpi indah," jawab Shikamaru malas. Jarang sekali Ino tidak langsung memberikan bulu itu padanya._

 _Kali ini Ino mengangguk. "Itulah tugasku, Ino si Peri Tidur."_

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul, lalu memancing kesimpulan untuk Shikamaru. _"Tugasnya selesai?"_ batin Shikamaru. Ia memijit pelipisnya, mencoba menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ tentang menghilangnya Ino. Hingga pada akhirnya Shikamaru berada dalam satu kesimpulan besar dan ide terbodoh yang pernah dia pikirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shikamaru?" Suara bariton jadi hal pertama yang didengar Shikamaru setelah membuka mata. "Baguslah kau sudah sadar, aku khawatir akan kehilangan anak buah andalanku," sambung Sarutobi Asuma—atasan Shikamaru di kepolisian Jepang.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai bentuk untuk menghargai lawan bicaranya. Matanya masih beradaptasi dengan cahaya dan nuansa serba putih di sekelilingnya. Bau khas rumah sakit sangat menusuk bagi indra penciuman Shikamaru. Maklum saja, hidung Shikamaru memang tidak terbiasa dengan bau khas rumah sakit.

"Beruntung Chouji mampir ke flatmu dan bisa membawamu tepat waktu ke rumah sakit. Aku heran sejak kapan kau sebodoh ini sampai menghabiskan banyak obat tidur dalam satu waktu, kau mau mati muda?" tanya Asuma.

Jangankan Asuma, Shikamaru sendiri tidak habis pikir melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sebelum menelan banyak butir obat tidur itu Shikamaru sendiri sudah tahu risikonya bahwa dia bisa saja kehilangan nyawa.

Asuma melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke markas, kau berhati-hatilah dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi," pesan Asuma sebelum meninggalkan Shikamaru di ruangannya seorang diri.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sepeninggalan Asuma, Shikamaru kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia teringat rencananya untuk mendapatkan Ino kembali dengan cara mengacaukan pola tidurnya. Bodoh memang menggantungkan hidup dari keberadaan peri tidur itu, tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa berbohong untuk 'biasa saja' setelah kehilangan Ino dari mimpinya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Permisi," ucap seseorang sebelum memasuki ruangan tempat Shikamaru berada.

Shikamaru membenarkan posisi duduknya saat seorang wanita dengan setelan jas putih berlengan panjang masuk. Tanpa perkenalan pun Shikamaru tahu bahwa dia adalah dokter yang bertugas untuk melayaninya selama di rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nara-san? Apa mimpimu indah?" tanya dokter itu ramah. Sorot matanya memancarkan perpaduan kebahagiaan dengan ketenangan bagi Shikamaru. Persis seperti _aquamarine_ milik peri tidurnya dan warna langit kesukaannya.

Hanya anggukan kepala yang mewakili jawaban Shikamaru pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang Shikamaru, lalu duduk menghadap pasiennya. Ia menyingkap poninya ke belakang telinga, membuat kedua bola mata birunya dapat terlihat jelas oleh Shikamaru. Rambut pirang platinanya yang panjang itu juga menarik perhatian Shikamaru hanya karena warnanya yang sama dengan rambut Ino. Bisa dikatakan dokter ini seperti kembaran Ino, yang membedakan keduanya hanya terletak pada panjang-pendeknya rambut mereka.

"Sebenarnya sejak Nara-san masuk ke rumah sakit ini, saya ingin bertanya alasan Nara-san menelan obat tidur sebanyak itu," kata dokter itu buka suara.

"..." Shikamaru hanya diam, dia menimbang apakah hal memalukannya ini harus diceritakan pada orang belum akrab dengannya.

Dokter itu terkekeh pelan, sadar dengan keengganan Shikamaru untuk bercerita. "Baiklah kalau tidak ingin menjawabnya, saya tidak memaksa." Dokter itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Apa Nara-san percaya dengan cerita peri tidur?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja Shikamaru terkejut mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Namun dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Maksudmu?" Hanya itu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Shikamaru sekarang.

"Percaya atau tidak, peri tidur memang benar-benar ada. Mereka akan membantu manusia untuk membentuk pola tidur yang cukup dan memberi manusia rasa relaks lewat mimpi. Aku bahkan pernah menjadi salah satu klien mereka," cerita dokter itu senang.

Shikamaru tak melepaskan pandangannya dari paras cantik dokter itu, terutama ceritanya mengenai peri tidur. Rasanya aneh mendengar orang yang sama-sama dibodohi keajaiban peri tidur seperti dirinya.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, sewaktu saya masih menjadi mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran. Kau tahu sendiri pola tidur mahasiswa tidak pernah teratur dan mungkin itu alasan seorang peri tidur datang ke mimpiku," sambung dokter itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru. Sungguh, dia perlu tahu semua cerita tentang peri tidur untuk menghadirkan Ino kembali.

"Setiap malam selalu ada ritual dari peri tidur untuk membawaku ke dunia mimpi. Sekilas dunia mimpi seperti dunia manusia, yang membedakan hanyalah keberadaan peri yang tingginya seukuran jari telunjuk manusia dewasa. Untuk kembali ke dunia manusia, aku harus melewati beberapa tahapan ritual pengembalian diri." Dokter itu dengan tenang dan jelas menceritakan pengalamannya tentang peri tidur. "Lalu tiba-tiba saja peri tidurku tidak pernah muncul lagi di mimpiku. Akan tetapi, pola tidurku tetap teratur meskipun tidak ada peri tidurku." Tanpa sadar dokter itu nyaman ketika bercerita pada pasiennya, seperti kenalan lama yang baru dipertemukan sekarang.

"Tidak mencoba mencarinya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Setelah berbulan-bulan kehilangan peri tidur itu, aku menyadari bahwa memang tugasnya sudah selesai. Aku dulu sempat berusaha mengacaukan pola tidurku, namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan mencoba menjalani kehidupan yang sudah digariskan untukku," jawab sang dokter.

" _Mendokusei,_ " ucap Shikamaru. Cerita yang baru didengarnya sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk untuk membawanya kembali pada Ino.

Mendengar keluhan dari pasiennya membuat dokter itu tidak enak hati. "Maaf membuat Nara-san risih, apalagi sudah seenaknya menceritakan cerita mengenai peri tidur itu. Saya juga kurang sopan menyebut diri saya 'aku' saat bercerita tadi."

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Melihat pasiennya tidak keberatan dengan penuturannya barusan membuat dokter itu terkekeh. "Nara-san, sejujurnya saat pertama kali melihatmu aku teringat akan peri tidurku. Rambut nanas yang dikuncir tinggi dan kedua mata obsidianmu benar-benar mirip dengan peri tidurku."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru dibuat terkejut. _Bukan hanya dia yang mirip peri tidurku,_ batin Shikamaru.

"Namanya Shika, aku biasa memanggilnya Shika-chan. Manis bukan?" tanya dokter itu.

Bukankah ini kebetulan? Bagaimana bisa dua makhluk yang berbeda dunia memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dan nama yang hampir mirip? Apakah takdir sedang bermain-main dengan Shikamaru sekarang?

Ponsel dokter itu berdering dari dalam saku jas putihnya. Sebuah alarm yang dipasang sang dokter untuk mengingatkannya akan kegiatan yang harus dia lakukan. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, siap berpamitan dengan pasiennya. "Ada satu hal yang lupa aku ceritakan, ya ... jika Nara-san masih mau mendengarnya."

Shikamaru bertanya, "Apa?"

"Katanya wujud peri tidur sebenarnya adalah manusia, peri tidur hanya meminjam rupa manusia untuk bertugas. Bahkan dari beberapa sumber bacaan yang pernah aku temukan mengenai peri tidur, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa rupa yang diambil peri tidur untuk bertemu dengan kliennya adalah jodoh si klien. Meskipun rupa yang diambil peri tidur tersebut adalah rupa manusia sewaktu kecil, katanya itu bisa menjadi petunjuk siapa jodoh si klien peri tidur," jelas sang dokter.

Tak ada yang bisa Shikamaru ungkapkan saat ini. Informasi yang baru didengarnya tadi membuat otaknya bekerja keras. Ada rasa tidak percaya bercampur dengan harapan bahwa informasi tersebut benar adanya. Setidaknya Shikamaru tahu bahwa Ino sebenarnya ada di dunia manusia, bersama dengannya.

Lalu, Shikamaru menyadari satu hal yang luput dari perhitungannya. Jika dokter tersebut memiliki peri tidur yang rupanya mirip dengan Shikamaru, bukankah itu berarti ...

"Nara-san, jika ada apa-apa silakan hubungi saya, Dokter Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino lebih tepatnya. Saya pamit dulu," ucap sang dokter lalu menutup pintu kamar pasiennya.

Sementara Shikamaru mematung di atas ranjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jadi, apakah kau percaya dengan keberadaan peri tidur?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 _Aloha!_ Kembali dengan fanfiksi milikku untuk _SHIKAINO VALENTINE EVENT 2018 – ShikaIno's Dream Catcher!_ Buat teman-teman yang pengen banget ikutan SIVE 2018, boleh banget! Masih bingung sama ketentuannya? Bisa kok tanya-tanya ke aku atau aikaNS lewat Fanfiction. Atauuu biar fast respons juga bisa lewat sosial media ya, entah facebook, twitter, atau LINE. _So,_ ayo ikutan! Ditunggu banget partisipasi dari Guardians untuk meramaikan SIVE tahun ini *yeay!

Ah ya, lagi-lagi membawakan kategori yang sama yaitu Choco Dream. Tapi lumayan sih _genre-_ nya agak beda sedikit *eh. Aku akui ide ini mungkin _mainstream_ tapi aku harap kalian semua yang baca terhibur dengan ceritaku. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dari berbagai aspek dalam cerita ini (terutama dalam _feel_ Fantasy yang emang gak banyak ini, _genre-_ nya sebagai pengobat rinduku pribadi terhadap fanfiksi _fantasy_ -ku yang terpaksa aku tinggalkan dulu * _sad)_

Beda dari cerita yang sebelumnya **(Satu Kegagalan)** sepertinya yang ini tidak menggantung, kan ya? Kalau ff SK itu emang sengaja dibuat begitu ehehe, tujuannya biar kalian bisa bermimpi kira-kira maksud dari isi ff itu kayak apa (ini maksa banget pake kata mimpi, biar nyinggung SIVE 2018 wkwk). Ini juga menjawab beberapa review yang masuk dari beberapa pembaca yang tidak login di FFn XD

Jadi, apakah ada yang punya saran, kritik, pujian, atau apapun mengenai fanfiksi ini? Silakan tulis di kotak review yaa! Terima kasih banyak semuanyaaaaa ...

 _Love,_  
Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
